Before 99
by Shivonne Halstead
Summary: A short fic of what...oh, never mind! Look inside and see for yourself! R&R please!


**99 ****の前 ****(Before 99)**

This short fic is about what K' was like before he got injected with Kyo's DNA. In this fic, K''s name is Kei…

* * *

"Kei." 

The young man looked up from his motorcycle which he had been tinkering with. "What is it, Father?"

The middle-aged man peered down at him. "Motorcycle broke down again?"

Kei laughed. "Yeah, I sorta took it out for a spin earlier at the dunes. It didn't take the abuse." He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It'll be a while before I can use this again."

The man smiled. "That's what you get for being too aggressive." Then he remembered what he was trying to tell Kei. He cleared his throat. "Son, come with me."

Kei started to ask why, but when he saw the serious expression on his father's face, he thought better of it and kept silent. He got up and followed his father.

* * *

They stopped at a secluded place in the gardens. Kei's father sat down heavily on a stone bench there and motioned for Kei to sit down beside him. Kei sat, puzzled at his father's strange behavior. 

The man looked at him grimly. "As you might have known, there has been talk of a new experiment in the laboratory."

"Yes," Kei said, nodding. "Its aim is to extract and duplicate the power of the Kusanagis. I've heard that they're going to create clones of the latest heir and use them for military purposes."

His father nodded. "That's not all. They are also going to take one high-ranking officer and inject the Kusanagi DNA in him."

Kei frowned. "But why would they do that?"

His father shrugged. "They want to see if the Kusanagi power can be handled by another human."

Kei whistled softly under his breath. "Whoa. And who's the lucky man?"

A dark shadow passed over the older man's face. He glanced sadly at Kei. "You."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know." As he said that, he remembered a scene six years before.

* * *

"_Don't worry, we will make sure that your children are well-cared for," the N.E.S.T.S manager said. "They will be in good hands."_

"_How can I be sure of that?"_

"_They will be trained exclusively on survival techniques. Your daughter will be cloned to protect her safety, and your son will be made an officer when he comes of age."_

"_I don't trust you. I will go with them."_

_The manager chuckled. "Very well, then. Oh, and one thing… Your son is to be the test subject for the K Series when he is older. He will be the strongest man in the world…"

* * *

_

He sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it, son. We have no choice but to obey."

Kei shrugged. "If that's what they want, then so be it."

Just then, a N.E.S.T.S operative walked over to them. "Officer Kei, you are wanted at the laboratory."

Kei ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Fine. I'm on my way."

The employee walked away.

Kei glanced at his father. "Well… I guess I'll see you later."

His father put a hand on Kei's shoulder. "Alright, son."

As Kei left, his father stood there watching him. He whispered under his breath, "I hope to God you'll be safe… Kei, my son."

* * *

Kei's father paced restlessly in his office. He was anxious to know what happened to Kei. 

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said.

A N.E.S.T.S lab assistant walked in. "Sir, the experiment is finished. The manager wants you to go the laboratory to see the results yourself."

"Alright."

* * *

He stared at the young man before him. It was Kei, but he had changed. His hair was no longer a dark brown. Instead, it was a silvery-white. His skin had darkened. But what shook his father the most was his face. Kei had no expression at all. Blank, emotionless. 

The N.E.S.T.S manager looked proudly at Kei. "Look at him, Officer. The DNA injection was a success! He can control the Kusanagi flame! Of course, we had to give him a special glove to prevent the flames from getting wild, but otherwise, he is fine. We have also created a clone of him who can absorb all fighting data into his body. We will use the clone to activate the Kusanagi clones. And now," he said, "I will leave you two alone."

When he left, Kei's father approached Kei. "…Kei?"

"My name is not Kei, sir. It's K', K-Dash," the young man replied.

"Don't you know me?... I'm your father…"

K' looked at him skeptically. "No way can you be my father. I hardly know you."

"But, son…" His father put a hand on K''s shoulder.

K' shook it off. "I prefer that you don't touch me, sir!" he snapped. He stalked out of the laboratory.

His father stared dazedly at the lab door. "Oh no, what did they do to him…?" he whispered hoarsely.

The intercom in the lab sounded._ "I forgot to tell you one tiny detail, Officer. Your son's memories have been erased to increase his fighting potential. So sorry for the negligence!"_

Officer Zero clenched his hands as his jaw tightened with anger. "You bastard…" he growled. Now his son and daughter were lost to him forever.

END

* * *

How'd you guys like it? I took K''sphysical appearnce before the experiment from Another K' from KOF 2000. And this fic is sort of a prequel to Gerao-A's "Adeus meus filhos"… Thanks Gerao-A! You rock! 


End file.
